Drunk
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Set some time after PP. Danny and Tucker went to a "Boys' Night Out" party at Dash's house and Danny get's drunk. But when he does, he doesn't recognize ANYONE. Sam takes him to her place. But when she does, Danny said something that made her heart melt. Wonder what it is? read to find out! Crappy summary, I know... DxS people! Rated T for some alcohol content.


**Hello again my wonderful readers! Here's another story for you! please review in the end!**

* * *

**Drunk**

It was very late at night when Sam Manson, resident Goth, got a call from her boyfriend, Danny Fenton.

"Hello? Danny?" Sam said into the speaker. Suddenly, all she heard was noise. She heard people in the background shouting and whooping.

"Danny? Are you there? Hello!" she yelled into the phone.

"HI SAM!" Danny's voice suddenly came. And he also sounded drunk.

"Danny? What's going on? Are you drunk?" Sam asked as she franticly searching for her black jacket and combat boots. You see, around two hours earlier, Danny mentioned that he and Tucker were going to a "boys' night out" party at Dash's house. Sam had warned them to be careful and _not _to get too drunk. Danny agreed… but look…. Here he is now, drunk…

"Danny I swear… sometimes, you're just too nice to say 'no'." Sam said exasperated. She knew that some men in the group offered a strong drink to him. But he was too nice to deny.

"WOOHOO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Danny yelled again into the phone. Sam groaned

"Danny, give the phone to Tucker." She said.

"What's the magic word?" He slurred.

"JUST GIVE THE DAMN PHONE!" Sam yelled as she grabbed her car keys from the counter and proceeded to her car.

"Alright… sooo pushy." Danny complained. Noises were heard as the phone was passed around then soon, Tucker was on the phone.

"Sam? Is that you?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, Tuck, it's me. Please tell me you're not drunk." Sam said as she started the engine of her car.

"I may be a little drunk. But not as bad as Danny over here." Tucker said as Sam heard whooping sounds from the said halfa.

"How many drinks did he have?" She asked as she pulled out of the driveway and unto the road.

"I'm not sure. Maybe three, but man, were those drinks tough!" Tucker said. Sam sighed.

"I'm on my way to pick you two up. Just don't let Danny do anything stupid until I'm there."

"Sure thing, Sa—DANNY!" then the line went dead. Sam gave out an annoyed sigh before shoving her phone into her jacket pocket.

"All I want is one night of peace and quiet, and then _this _happens? I'm going to kill Dash." Sam said as she rounded up the corner and stopped in front of Dash's house. She killed the engine before climbing out of the car and making her way towards the house. She wasn't even beneath fifteen feet and she could already here the sounds of plates shattering, people shouting and music playing. She rang the doorbell multiple times. Suddenly, Dash opened the door.

"Manson? What are you doing here?" Dash asked. Sam looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing a supposedly white shirt but was now covered with different stains. His jeans were slightly messed up and he was barefooted. His hair was also messed up.

_Jeez, what kind of party is this anyway? _Sam thought to herself

"Hi, is Danny there?" Sam asked as she peered over Dash's shoulder only to discover a guy who was about to throw pie at their direction. She ducked at the last minute while Dash was hit at the back of his neck.

"What the? I'll get you, Jason!" Dash yelled. The boy who happened to be 'Jason' just laughed hysterically then took off with his buddies.

"Must be some party." Sam said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Dash gave a chuckle before leaning on the door frame.

"Well, I throw pretty awesome parties." Dash said but as soon as the word left his mouth, a crash was heard.

"Okay… is Danny there?" Sam asked. Dash just rolled his eyes.

"Stop worrying about your boyfriend, he's fin—"

"WOOHOO! I'M KING OF THE WORLD! BETTER CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, MAN WITH A RED BERRET!" Danny yelled as he zoomed passed the door with a bed sheet tied around his neck while Tucker chased after him.

"Danny! Come on man!" Tucker yelled. Sam then turned her attention to Dash.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"Okay… maybe he's a little wacko right now." Dash said.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed." Sam said sarcastically before pushing passed Dash and proceeding inside. Along the way, some boys gave her wolf whistles but as soon as she took out a pocket knife from her jacket, they immediately stopped bothering her. After a few moments, she found Danny hunched over a toilet with Tucker beside him patting his back.

_Well, at least he already threw up. _Sam thought as she went near the boys. Tucker soon noticed her and immediately went up to her.

"Man, what took you so long?" Tucker asked.

"Some stuff. Anyway, so, how is he?" Sam asked as she took at glance at Danny who was still puking.

"Well, he hardly recognizes me. He hardly recognizes everyone!" Tucker said as he passed a hand over his forehead. Sam groaned before making her way towards Danny who had enough awareness to wash his mouth and face.

"Danny, come on, we're taking you home." Sam as she took a hold of his arm.

"Wait… *hiccup* you know… you know where my *hiccup* house is?" Danny slurred as Sam dragged him to her car with Tucker following close behind them.

"Yes, Danny, I know where your house is." Sam said impatiently as she got out her car keys before helping Tucker place Danny in her car.

"Can you drop me off at my place first? My head is killing me and I feel that I'm about to throw up." Tucker said making Sam's eyes widened as she started the car and drove off.

"Oh no… not in my car." She said as she glanced at Tucker who was already slightly green. She stepped on the pedal making the car go faster. Not too long later, she pulled up in front of Tucker's apartment. After that, Sam practically yanked Tucker out of her car just in time as he started throwing up on the sidewalk.

"Well, it could be worse. Anyway, see you later, Tuck." Sam said as she patted him on the back. Tucker weakly waved to her as he began to throw up again. Sam shook her head before driving off again.

"Hey, umm *hiccup* lady, where are you *hiccup* taking me?" Danny asked as he leaned over to Sam from the backseat.

"I'm taking you to my place. I can't leave you all by yourself in your place." Sam said as she turned on the blinker of her car.

"But, *hiccup* I'm already twenty four *hiccup* years old! I can take care of myself!" Danny said as he fell backwards on the seat. Sam sighed before looking at Danny from the rearview mirror. His eyes were half-lidded and he had a slight smile on his face.

_Well, for a drunk, you look cute, Danny. _Sam thought to herself as she approached her apartment. She then began the very difficult task of getting Danny inside the apartment and into her room. But she manage to half carry, half drag him all the way there.

"Man Danny, you're really heavy!" Sam said as she pushed Danny on her bed.

"Wow, you have a nice, soft bed…" Danny slurred as he made himself comfortable. Sam just rolled her eyes and grabbed a plain, white shirt that he left here a day before and attempted to change his shirt. But once she was about to lift it up, he moved her hands away.

"No please, stop. I have a girlfriend." Danny said as he attempted to stand up. Sam froze and looked at him. He didn't recognize her. He thought that she was a stranger that took him to her house. He thought that she wanted to have sex with him, but he stopped her, why? He had a girlfriend. She smiled and decided to test him a little more.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked as she put away the shirt.

"Yeah, *hiccup* her name is Samantha Manson, oh… but don't call her 'Samantha' or she'll kick your butt." Danny said and Sam could tell that there was a hint of pride in his voice. She was about to say something but Danny continued talking.

"We got together back in high school. *hiccup* after I saved the world from this huge asteroid. *hiccup* she's the most amazing girl I ever met…" Danny said before yawning. "So please, don't do it." He whispered as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. Sam smiled. No doubt that even though Danny was drunk, he wouldn't cheat on her like that. She was glad to have him as a boyfriend.

"Get some sleep, Danny." she said as she closed the lights and made her way out of the room. But before that, she took one last look at him before quietly closing the door. As she made her way towards the couch, she couldn't fight off the smile on her face.

"What a lucky girl I am." She said to herself as she flopped down on the couch. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, her phone buzzed. When she opened it, there was a message.

"Huh? Who would text me at this hour?" Sam said to herself but opened it anyway. She was surprised to find out that it was from Danny.

From: Danny Fenton  
Sent at: 12:30 am  
Message:

Hey, Sam… you were right, Tucker and I would end up drunk. It's a good thing a nice girl helped me and I'm now in her place. But don't worry; NOTHING is going to happen between us. (She surprisingly looks like you though). I understand if you're mad, and I'm really sorry. But I promise to make it up to you. Good night for now and see you tomorrow. I love you. :*

Sam smile grew more as she placed her cellphone on top of the coffee table. She could already imagine Danny's surprised face when he realizes that he was with his girlfriend all along. If he remembers any of these.

"I love you too, Danny" Sam whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Isn't Danny sweet? :3 anyway, how was it? Please review!**


End file.
